pioneerwomanfandomcom-20200215-history
PW Breakfast Burritos
PW Breakfast Burritos is a recipe appearing in The Pioneer Woman Cooks: Recipes from an Accidental Country Girl. Official Description Disclaimer: These breakfast burritos are not fancy. These breakfast burritos are not gourmet. These breakfast burritos are not haute Tex-Mex cuisine. These breakfast burritos are exactly that: breakfast burritos, and I often make them for my husband and kids when they're at the pens working cattle at breakfast time. They're as simple as it gets. And you know what? So am I! Well, sorta... "simple" is a subjective term. My point is, if you're looking for fancy chipotle-asiago-chorizo-poblano-fancy-o breakfast burritos, you've come to the wrong wife and mother. And I've tried that route; believe me, I've tried it. The problem is, my family - my husband and four children - just don't like chipotle-asiago-chorizo-poblano-fancy-o stuff. They want it straight up and Middle-Americano, without a lot of adornment. But the great thing about this recipe is, it's basic. And you can use the basic method to create whatever degree of amped-up breakfast burrito you're in the mood for. As the recipe proceeds, I'll let you know the things I'd add to the mix if I were living in a tiny apartment in Chicago by myself, just to give you some more ideas. Let's hurry this along - Marlboro Man husband and the crew have got to be horseback by dawn! Recipe * 1 pound breakfast sausage * Basic Breakfast Potatoes * 2 red bell peppers, seeded and roughly chopped * 10 eggs * 1 teaspoon seasoned salt, such as Lawry's * Black pepper to taste * 1/4 cup half-and-half * 1 tablespoons chopped fresh chives * 2 cups grated Monterey Jack cheese * 12 flour tortillas * Picante sauce Begin by browning the breakfast sausage over medium heat. Drain off the grease and reduce the heat to low. Next, add the Basic Breakfast Potatoes and bell peppers and stir to combine. Cook over low heat for 5 minutes, stirring occasionally. If I were living in a tiny apartment in Chicago by myself, I'd add a whole bunch of chopped mushrooms. But my family doesn't do mushrooms.) Crack the eggs into a bowl. Add the seasoned salt, pepper, and half-and-half and whisk to beat the eggs lightly. (If I didn't have four children under the age of twelve, I'd sprinkle in some cayenne pepper and dry mustard. Yum.) Add the chives and Monterey Jack and stir to combine. (Cotija cheese, a hard Mexican cheese, adds a delightful sharpness. If I were in Chicago, I'd skip on down to my local market and buy a chunk.) With the heat still on low, pour the egg mixture over the sausage/potato mixture. Now, with a spoon or spatula, very gently stir the mixture. The potatoes will break apart if you stir too much or go too easy. Continue cooking over low heat until the eggs are set. Now taste and adjust the seasonings, adding more seasoned salt, pepper, or cheese if desired. To assemble, warm the stack of tortillas on a paper towel in a microwave for about 30 seconds. Place a heaping spoonful of egg mixture onto the middle of a warm tortilla. Because I'm a cheese fanatic, I'd go ahead and sprinkle on some more cheese. Tuck in the sides, then roll the tortilla until closed. Wrap in foil sheets and keep warm until ready to serve. Serve with picante sauce to a cattle pen full of hungry children or cowboys. They'll love you for it.